Princess in Disguise
by Miss.Darkstar
Summary: She was a princess but all she ever wanted to be was a normal teenage girl. Sucky summary. Good story. Read and review please Cassie AU.
1. Trailer

**Princess in Disguise**

**The King of England, William had died before his daughter was born. Her name was Princess Madeline. One day she would be a queen, just like her mother. When Madeline was sixteen she was drop dead gorgeous. She would decline any man that her mother would choose to be her husband. She wanted to marry someone she loves. She never really wanted to be a princess anyway. She wanted to live in America, to be free and not having to do all this work all the time. So she went for it. She changed her image completely so no one would recognize her. She bought a ticket for America and went off, taking 1 hundred thousand dollars with her. She was no longer Madeline She was Massie. Massie Block. She bought a house in a normal neighborhood in Westchester County, New York. She had neighbors she liked and neighbors she hated.**

**The Weird Girl**

" _Hey I'm Layne! I'm your new neighbor. Wanna be friends?"_

**The Bitch**

" _Stay away from my BF, cause he was eyeing you the whole time. You don't want to face consequences do you? You really don't know who you're messing with. So stay AWAY!"_

**Bitch's Nice Puppy**

" _Don't mind her. She's the alpha and what she says goes. I know how hard it is to be the new girl. By the way, I'm Dylan Marvil."_

**The Cute Boy**

" _Hey you're new here right? Massie isn't it? Well nice to meet you. I hope you don't become one of HER puppy dogs. I know she's my girlfriend but seriously, don't tell her but it's like she's Paris Hilton and their all clones of Tinkerbell." He chuckled._

**But it's not as easy as she thought fitting in was supposed to be. How was she gonna be queen ,if only after one day she couldn't handle all the teenage drama? No one knows that she really is a princess. Why does life have to be so hard, She thought over and over again. She wasn't gonna go back to England and she didn't want to. She'll go through the ups and downs of being a teenager. No matter what it takes.**

**Coming to computer screens in March 2008!**


	2. Hello America!

Hey guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it! BTW, The next chapter for MKTDK is going to come out 2morrow! I just can't finish it today cause my fingers hurt from typing this and beginning the chapter of MKTDK.

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams!

* * *

**The Escape**

Princess Madeline sneaked out of her quarters with her plane tickets and 100,000 dollars in hand. She had given herself the makeover a few minutes ago. Now all she had to do was leave the palace as if she was one of the loyal subjects asking the Queen for something. When she was about to reach the palace doors a guard blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Um," Princess Madeline was looking past his shoulder towards the palace doors. How was she going to get there? She cleared her throat and said in her best disguise voice, "I am leaving the palace." He looked at her with a confused face.

"You know to the marketplace." She said again in her disguised voice.

"You may proceed." He said. She sighed with relief. "Princess." He also said with a sly grin. She was shocked. She may be a princess, but she inherited fighting skills from her mother. She did a backward-flip and her heels hit the guard's jaw. More guards came in view. She felt a grin come to her face. She punched, kick, and did all these karate moves. Soon, there were guards all over the floor. She dusted off her purple –her favorite color- dress and walked out of the palace. She was off on her own.

**Westchester County, New York**

Princess Madeline had came up with a name that she liked. Massie. Massie Block was going to be her name. She wondered if anyone would be her friend. Well, she'll find that out soon.

When she landed, she took out a jacket and put it on. It was really cold. She walked into the airport. It was a lot different than the one back at England. She went to the desk. She had overheard from her friends that if you see a woman by a desk, she can help you get a ride.

"Excuse me." Massie said not caring about disguising her accent.

"Yes. How may I help you?" The woman asked her.

"Um, I need a ride to the house I just bought-" She began to say.

"Ah yes! Would you like a limo or a taxi." The woman asked her.

"Does my limo come with a driver?" She asked.

The woman chuckled and said, "Yes it does."

"Then the limo I will have." Massie said grinning.

"I will call up a limo for you. Please wait outside." She told Massie.

Massie nodded then walked away. She walked through crowds of people looking for people coming off the plane. She finally reached the door. She waited outside for 10 minutes and then saw a black Range Rover come up by her. A tall man came out and looked around.

"Don't you have any bags?" He asked her.

"No." She replied.

He didn't answer. He just walked over to the door in the back and opened it for her. She stared at it for a moment then went into the Range Rover. It was nothing compared to the limos she always rode back in England.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Uh, here" She said handing him a piece of paper with writing on it. He didn't reply. Then they started to move.

They started to pass a neighborhood full of mansions and limos. Massie looked at all of them awestruck. She couldn't believe that she was going to live here. Finally, they came up to a big mansion with a beautiful garden in front. The door was opened for Massie and she stepped out.

"Thank you" She told the man and walked away toward the entrance. There was a woman there already. She looked like she was in her late thirties. She was grinning like an idiot.

"Hello. You must be May-see right?" She said still grinning like an idiot.

She chuckled. "No my name is pronounced Mahh-see." She said smiling. "But that's alright."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry." She said her grin turning into a pout.

"No really it's okay." Massie replied.

"Alrighty then, how about I show you around? My name is Judi by the way." Judi said.

"Sure!" Massie said cheerfully.

When they walked into the house, it was so huge! Massie couldn't believe she was the only one living here.

"Well what do you think?" Judi asked her idiotic grin coming back.

"It's beautiful!" Massie said. She was now grinning from earring to earring.

"Yup! And it comes with the furniture and the housekeeper." Judi said. Walking into the kitchen. It was half as big as the living room. There was another woman there.

"Jocelyn, this is the new owner of the house." Judi said to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn turned around. She was beautiful. She had black smooth long hair, emerald eyes , a Keira Knightly nose, and a pursed mouth.

"Hello." Massie said extending her hair out toward Jocelyn. Jocelyn took it and shook with a firm grip.

"Hi." Jocelyn replied.

"Jocelyn's daughter Star lives here too. I guarantee that you'll love her." Judi said walking out of the kitchen back to the living room. They started to walk up the stairs that were in the middle of the living room.

"I'm going to show you your room." Judi said. She stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Inside there were two girls going through some book. They both turned around and looked up.

"Star, Claire can you please go somewhere else? I'm showing the new owner the house." Judi told the two girls. As they passed, the girl in blond that must be Claire scowled at Massie. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well this is your room!" Judi told Massie. The room was pink and blue. Massie disliked it immediately. She hated the color pink. Hated it, hated it, hated it! She liked blue a little but she mostly loved purple. Purple was her favorite color. They went through the whole house. They finally went to the backyard. Outside was Star, Claire and some little boy with red hair. They were digging something by a tree.

"Star, Claire, and Todd! What are you kids up to?!" Judi shouted marching over to the trio. Massie pretended to not be interested and looked around. There was something that looked like a barn but had "Spa" written on top of the doors. There was a pool but it was covered with plastic. There was also a house in the back. Massie's attention was caught by a boy who was by the gates. He had jet black hair, a black leather jacket and EHMAGAWD! He had a blue eye and a green eye. Massie had never seen a cuter boy. He looked her way and smiled. She smiled back. She found herself blushing. Claire then ran into his arms and he started to chuckle. Massie rolled her eyes again and went into the house.

"Like the house?" Jocelyn asked her.

"I love it." She replied taking off her jacket. "It's very beautiful.

Jocelyn took her jacket and put it away in a closet.

"I hope Star likes you. She is really going to miss Claire." Jocelyn shook her head.

"Yeah I hope so too." Massie replied , but she was looked at the mystery boy that probably is Claire's boyfriend.

"Jocelyn would you please make me a hot chocolate? It helps me relax." She said.

After having her hot chocolate, Judi went over to give Jocelyn a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Star. Then she came over to Massie.

"Massie, honey, I heard how you needed a school to go to and that you were sixteen so I enrolled you in the same school as Star and Claire. By the way Massie, where are your parents?" She asked. Massie couldn't tell her about England. She imagined saying it.

_Oh, I used to be a princess but I wanted to live like a real teenager so I bought these tickets and this house and set off for America…….Yes I'm a real princess…….Wait, why are you giving my money back?...Why are you pushing me out of the house?...But I don't want to go back to England…... Well that went well._

"My father died and my mom blamed it on me and left me alone." Massie half-lied.

"Oh I am so sorry! Listen if you ever need me ask Jocelyn for my number. She'll give it to you. Okay?" Judi said hugging Massie.

"Okay." Massie said her stomach dipping.

**Layne Abeley**

_Ding .Dong _

Massie raced to the door. She opened it. On the other side was a girl with brown hair that was put into French braids, green eyes, a blue Good Charlotte concert tee, red Old Navy jeans, and black flats. Massie giggled.

"Hey there! I'm Layne! I live next to you." Layne said.

"I'm Massie." Massie said.

"Wow! You live all alone here?" Layne said walking in.

"Uh not really. I live with Jocelyn and Star" Massie said.

"Cool!" Layne said.

"Hey, uh, Layne? Um, what school are you going to?" Massie asked.

"Briarwood Octavian Country Day High. You?" Layne said.

"Same!" Massie said excitedly.

"Ugh, what is THAT LBR doing here?" A voice said. It was Star.

"Oh, uh, Massie, I'll see you at school." Layne said walking away with her head hung. She slammed the door behind her. Star was spraying the place Layne was in with Lysol.

"What the hell was that for? She was trying to be friends with me!" Massie shouted at her.

"Listen biotch if you want to be cool, don't hang out with Abeley. She is a dork and wears used clothes. She shops at second-hand stores and she is an LBR, which means Loser. Beyond. Repair. And stay away from Claire's boyfriend Cam. Cause I saw you smiling at him and blushing." Star said with a disgusted face. Star was a replica of her mother except she had hazel eyes and was a total bitch. Star shook her head then went to her room. Massie sighed. She read a poem called 'The Clique' and it always helped her with decisions like this.

_The hardest thing is not getting in, it's staying in  
They send you nasty comments and a fake grin,_

Layne it was. I mean she just met the girl. She had to know more about her. So Massie went over to Layne's house. As Massie was walking and zipping up her jacket outside she bumped into someone and he or she fell on top of her. When Massie got a good vision she could make out a girl. When her vision was clear, she saw…..

"Ehmagawd! Madeline is that YOU?!"

* * *

OOO Cliffy!! So who do you think the mystery girl is? Tell me your guesses in REVIEWS! So R&R please! Lay-tah!

* * *


	3. Meeting An Old Friend

OK so you guys finally get to find out who Massie bumps into. The next chappie of MKTDK comes out 2morrow or Sunday! Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams!

* * *

Meeting an Old Friend

Massie looked at the stranger trying to recognize her. But as soon as she saw the emerald green eyes and pale skin she knew who it was.

"Princess Destinee?" I asked. She didn't have her natural brown silky hair, she now had red fiery curly medium hair. She hugged me and I hugged her back laughing. We both started to laugh. Then we just smiled at each other.

"How did you get your mum to agree for you to come to live in Ahmerica?" She asked Massie.

"She didn't. I ran away. I was tired of being a princess." Massie answered. Dylan was shocked and impressed.

"Are you serious? You're ah-mazing! I guess you followed my footsteps! BTW my name is Dylan Marvil now." Dylan said.

"What's BTW?" Massie asked her with a confused face. Dylan chuckled.

"It means by the way!" She said chuckling. "Don't worry I'll teach you."

"Ok. Of course I followed you're footsteps. You're my BFF. We have been since we were 4. Oh and uh, BTW my name is now Massie Block. Well Dylan I'll see you around. I have to go see someone." Massie said.

"Alright. BTW where do you live?" Dylan asked. Massie pointed to the mansion behind her.

"You live with Kuh-laire?" Dylan asked.

"NO! She moved out already." Massie said.

"Aw man. I'll just visit Star then." Dylan said.

"Okay. Bye Dylan!" Massie waved bye and left to Layne's house.

_If you're not "cool", that's exactly what you'll get.  
They're everywhere, you can't control it.  
Louis Vuitton, Gucci, and Dior.  
Prada, Chanel, and much, much more._

She rang the doorbell and Layne answered the door.

"Um, hey?" Layne said.

"Hey Layne. Mind if I come in?" Massie asked.

"Not at all." Layne said smiling.

* * *

Star Lopez Is A Fun Girl

Star opened my door and barged in right when I was opening my white and purple paint cans. She looked mad and she was wearing overalls and her hair in two ponytails. Dylan looked the same and was smiling brightly.

"We're here to help you paint." Star gritted between a forced smile.

"Yea it was my idea!" Dylan said brightly

"Oh ok." I handed paint brushes too them and two paint cans. They started to paint all the walls. When they were done, that;s when Star thought it would be fun to flick white paint at Dylan. She started to laugh and so did Dylan. Dylan dip her brush in the white paint and without even taking off some paint she flicked it whole at the still laughing Star. When she got hit she gasped. Massie didn't even know what they were doing and she didn't care. She kept painting her purple wall. But she felt something brush against her hair all the way down to her butt. She turned around and saw Star and Dylan laughing. Star had painted a line going down from Massie's head to her booty. They were covered in splatters of white paint. Massie dipped her brush in the purple paint and dropped it on Star's head. Star gasped and turned around. Massie grabbed the brush and started to laughing so did Dylan, hysterically.

"You're dead!" Star said with a smile. She ran out of the room and came back with three big water guns and handed one to each of them. "LOAD 'EM UP!" Star shouted and ran to her can so did Dylan and Massie. And they started a paint war. Splatters of paint covered them walls and each other. They avoided part from the neck and up. But Star went full fire on Massie's face. Luckily none got into her eyes and mouth. She had both closed. Massie smiled and then started to fire at them again. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Claire open the door and they accidentally shot paint at her. She screamed. They all turned toward her. Her whole outfit was covered in purple and white splatters. Claire pointed at Massie.

"YOU DID THIS!" Claire yelled. Dylan immediately came to Massie's defense.

"Wait, Kuh-laire! It was all of us! We didn't see you come in." Dylan said.

"Massie, am I a wall?" Claire asked completely ignoring Dylan.

"What? No." Massie said

"Then why did you paint me?" Claire said. Star giggled.

"Star come help me clean up." Claire said. Star obeyed.

"Don't mind her. She's the alpha and what she says goes." Dylan said when they were gone. She looked around the room.

"Hey, your room looks kind of good." Dylan said. She was right. Splatters of different shades of purple and white were on the walls and it gave a cool vibe to the room.

"I don't want to paint over it. I like it this way." Massie said.

"Let's go take showers and then we can go to A Slice of Heaven." Dylan suggested.

"Sure. Can Layne come?" Massie asked. Dylan's face looked as if she smelled a fart.

"Layne?" Dylan asked.

"She is not an LBR Dylan. She's really cool." Massie said.

"Alright. She can come." Dylan said sighing and leaving the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but N-E-wayzzzzz Please R&R! Heart you! Lay-tah!


	4. Meeting the Tomahawks

Meeting the Tomahawks

**Meeting the Tomahawks**

Layne, Dylan, and Massie were walking to SOH in complete awkward silence. Massie and Layne glanced at each other and knew that someone had to break the silence.

"So..." Layne said trying to start a conversation. "Are comfortable in the new neighborhood Mass?"

"Yea. I think Westchester's pretty good." Massie replied.

"That's good. That's good." Layne then turned to Dylan who was on the other side of her.

"So, uh, Dylan," Layne started to say.

"What LBR?" Dylan said.

"How is it in bitch world?" Layne said with a smile. "What did you guys do yesterday? Burn a house down?"

Dylan's mouth dropped. "Ex-ka-use me?" Dylan stopped walking. Layne stopped right in front of her.

"You heard what I said. You're not deaf." Layne said.

"You think you're so cool just because you wear those stupid USED CLOTHES." Dylan said.

"Have you ever thought of donating yourself to a Pet Shop? Cause you would make a great female dog!"

"Why don't you kiss one, lesbian?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm straight!"

"Fine then go hump a tree!"

"STOP!" Massie stepped between them. "Can we puh-lease get to Slice of Heaven in peace?"

Layne and Dylan both stared at each other then started to walk again. Massie joined them and once again they were walking in complete silence.

"We're here." Dylan said flatly. Massie looked at SOH. It looked like a giant pizza oven. They entered and a woman with the name tag Angel was standing there with menus beside her.

"How many?" Angel asked with a wide-toothed grin.

"Three." Dylan said.

"Right this way." Angel said and then took them to a table by a wall. The girls looked through the menus and decided that they should just get a regular cheese pie. Massie started to sip on her Pepsi when Dylan and Layne started to pick up on where they left off.

"Stop SUCKING on that straw lesbo." Dylan said.

"From you hair to your smile to your personality: FAKE, FAKE, and FAKE!" Layne fired back.

"Layne, Halloween isn't until October"

"Then why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"Stop insulting yourself."

"Your hair is messed up."

"Your brain is messed up."

"At least I have one!"

Massie kept sipping on her Pepsi and watching the fight.

"It's funny, how a girl like you can have such a tiny brain and still have a huge mouth."

"Look who's talking!"

"If you have such a huge mouth why don't you kiss an elephant?"

"Go hump a tree!" Those were Layne's last words when a guy with shaggy blond hair and warm brown eyes stopped at their table.

"Dylan what's up?" He said then high-fived her. Massie wanted to drink more of her Pepsi but it was gone.

"Hey Derrick!" She said. "Where are your boys?"

"I'm going home. See ya later Massie!" Layne said then shot a glare at Dylan and stormed off. Derrick sat where Layne was sitting.

"Uh, Derrick, Massie. Massie, Derrick." Dylan introduced.

"Hi." Massie said.

"Hey. You new here?" Derrick asked. Massie nodded.

"She lives where the Lyons used to live." Dylan said. Another guy came and sat next to Derrick. Massie sat up straight. _Claire's boyfriend. _

"Hey Dylan." He said.

"Hey Cam! I think you didn't meet Massie did you?" Dylan said.

"Yea! I saw you at Claire's old house! You're the new owner right?" Cam asked. Massie nodded. Then a few more guys came. They pulled another table next to the one Cam, Dylan, Derrick, and Massie were sitting at.

"Hey Dylan." They all chorused.

"Hey New-Girl." The one with glasses said.

"Her name is Massie! Be nice." Cam said then gave a warm smile to Massie. Massie smiled back.

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to meet you. I'm Chris but everyone calls me Plovert." He said. Dylan nudged her.

"Nice to meet you too." Massie hid behind her empty glass.

"I'm Josh." Josh had brown eyes, red lips and a NYY hat covering golden brown hair.

"And I'm Kemp!" The last one said. Massie waved at all of them. Derrick looked around.

"Derrick you know TPC doesn't eat here why are you looking around?" Dylan said.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked.

"The Pretty Committee. The clique I'm in. Let's just say that I'm the only nice one in the group. There are five of us. Alicia is the beta, Kristen is the athlete, Star's the second prettiest one and Claire's the alpha. We rule BOCD High. The rest of the girls are mean and nasty! Except for me and Star. We're the only nice ones." Dylan replied

"Why are you so afraid of them showing up?" Massie pushed her glass away.

"Because they think they have the right to tell us what to do, or to hang out with." Plovert said.

"Yea and Plovert and I rock cause we don't have to follow their rules cuz we're not their boyfriends!" Plovert and Kemp high-fived. Massie's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Josh is Alicia's BF, Derrick's Star's BF, and Cam's Claire's BF." Dylan explained.

"Why don't you just, y'know leave the group?" Massie asked.

"Because if we do, Claire can crush us with the snap of her finger." Dylan explained.

"Why doesn't Claire go hump a tree?" Kemp said. All the boys, Massie, and Dylan laughed except for Cam who rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Cam, she isn't here! You can make fun of her all you want." Josh said.

"Star sprayed paint all over Claire with a water gun and Claire blamed it on Massie." Dylan said with an eye roll.

"Claire's a biotch." Plovert said. Cam punched Plovert's arm.

"No she is not!" Cam said.

"Dude, how many times have you broken up with her?" Derrick asked.

"At least 3 times!" Cam said.

"THREE TIMES?!" The whole table except for Massie and Cam yelled.

"You must be out of your mind!" Dylan said.

"You and Claire have broken up 17 times!" Kemp told him.

"And counting!" Plovert added.

"What?! Claire said it would for real this time!" Cam said.

"Who gives a shit about what Claire says? You got to move on man and leave her in the dust like she does to you for three days and then calls you back crying on the phone of how much she needs you back." Josh said.

"I just can't." Cam said running his hand through his hair.

"Yes you can. We'll be right there with you!" Dylan said.

"You don't understand!" Cam said looking up.

"He doesn't want to break up with her cause he lost his virginity to her." Derrick said. Everyone laughed except Massie. She knew why Cam couldn't break up with Claire. The same thing happened to her in England. Cam fumed and stormed out of SOH.

"Come on guys lets leave this place. He'll calm down sooner or later." Derrick said. They all left, not paying the bill.

Later that day Massie was putting all the new furniture into her new room when Star stomped in.

"I'm sorry Claire blamed you for spraying paint all over her." Star said. Massie ignored her and went back to fixing her bed.

"She hates you because Cam won't stop talking about you and she broke up with him 15 minutes ago. Again." Star said. Massie looked at Star, shook her head then when to open her drawers but remembered that she has to go shopping. She reminded herself that she has to call Dylan to ask her to take her shopping.

"Listen; don't hate me because Claire hates you. I'm just trying to be nice because my mom told me to. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Star said. Massie exhaled and thought about it.

"Sure. Tomorrow you, Dylan and I can go shopping. But right now I'm not in the mood. So why don't you go hump a tree." Massie said without looking at her.


	5. Shopping Spree!

Please don't kill me for not updating sooner! I have a whole lot going on in my life!

Edited by: JuicyJoJo14

Luv ya!

* * *

**Shopping Spree!  
**

"OMG! Juicy!" Dylan squealed. She dragged Star and Star dragged Massie in. There were all sorts of clothes there and "When I Grow Up" by The pussycat Dolls was blasting through the speakers. Dylan and Star started to dance in the middle of the store then split up, leaving Massie all by herself. She walked over to the tracksuits section. She picked up the Monogram Velour Hoodie & Pants, Regal tracksuit. Then checked the price tag. The hoodie by itself was 158.00!! And the pants were 128.00. She shrugged and hoped that Dylan was going to pay for it, then threw it over her arm. Then she looked for more tracksuits.

But then something caught her eye while she was looking for her size for this black Velour tracksuit. She speed-walked to a green Empire-Waist dress. It was Pond moss green with tonal scalloped embroidery, a camisole neckline, and had buttons down the front of the skirt. She looked for a size 2. She found it and without hesitation dropped it over the tracksuits on her arm. Then she took a size 2 of this Terry Dress (as it said) in white.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen……All dressed in white……_

_Going to the church that night_

Massie searched for her phone and flipped open her Motorola Razr.

"Hullo?"

"Hey where are you?" Star replied on the other line.

"By the dresses."

"Well, come on over to the tops. Me and Dyl will be waiting for you."

"'Kay see you in 5."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and sauntered over to the tops section. She saw Dylan's red curly hair. Star waved Massie over.

"Hey! C'mere and lets see if this looks good on you." Star held a black and gray short sleeved striped sweater over Massie. Star looked at Dylan and they nodded.

"Look at what I got." Massie showed the girls what she got when they left her alone.

"Ehmagawd. I heart the green dress." Dylan squealed.

"Same!" Star said. They shopped for other tops, then went to get jeans, shorts and skirts.

"Off to Ralph!" Dylan said. They all each had 2 bags from Juicy.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Massie said when she stepped into RL. There were so many cute clothes. She just wanted to buy size 2 of everything in the juniors section. Star giggled at Massie dropped jaw and wide eyes then dragged her to the shoe section.

"We definitely need to get you some shoes." Star said.

Massie gaped when she saw all the espadrilles. They were her favorite kind of shoe. She picked up a red and white striped strappy espadrille.

"You like that?" Star asked.

"Yeah. I'll get something to match them." Massie said.

"Kay. What size are you?" Star asked.

"6." Massie answered.

"Alright. Um, excuse ma'am? May I get these in a size 6?" Star asked an attendant. She took the shoe.

"Of course. Be right back." She disappeared with the espadrille.

"Lets get you some heels." Star said.

"Kay." Massie and Star spent 30 minutes shopping for shoes. Then they moved on to the dress section.

"Eeeee!!" Star squealed. She held up a V-neck navy polo dress.

"I love that!" Massie said.

"You can wear this on the first day of school. With cowboy boots and a brown leather belt cinching the waist." Star suggested.

"Totally!" Massie said giddy. "Where are we going to get the cowboy boots and belt."

"Look! I found the belt!" Star grabbed a wide brown leather belt off a rack.

"Awesome!" Massie said. She grabbed the dress and belt from Star's hands. Then she grabbed Star's hand.

"Come on, lets go look for those cowboy boots." Massie said grinning at Star. Star grinned back but then her grin faded. She let go of Massie's hand and hurried away. Massie's eyebrows collided in confusion. She saw Dylan making hand motions at Star, then she saw why. Claire and the others were shopping here. Dylan made a hand gesture for Massie to hide. Massie rushed to the dressing room. She hurried into a stall and locked the door.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen…_

Massie picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Massie stay in there for a few minutes, pretend to try on that outfit I gave you. Then buy it and go to American Eagle." It was Star. And she was whispering.

"Okay."

"Stay.Out.Of.Claire's.Sight! Or any of the other girls sight!" Star whisper-warned.

"Kay. Bye."

"Xoxo! Bye." Star then hung up.

Massie did actually try on the outfit and it looked good on her. Then she went to purchase it and left for AE.

"Kuh-laire! OMG I can't believe we bumped into each other!" Dylan said, walking toward Claire with arm linked with Star's.

"There you guy's are! We kept calling you!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Sorry, my phone was on silent." Star lied.

"Mine's off." Dylan said. She did turn off her phone. Claire searched their faces.

"I don't believe you!" Claire said. She held her hands out. "PHONES! NOW!" she barked. Dylan put hers on Claire's hand without hesitation. Star handed hers in shakily. Claire checked Dylan's Sidekick 3 and gave it back to her.

"You're clean." She said then looked at Star's Razr.

"Your phone is on normal volume." Claire narrowed her eyes then handed Star back her phone. Star knocked herself on the head.

"Oops! I must've put it back to normal when I left the dressing room here. Sorry." Star giggled nervously. Claire squinted at her.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Star! Girls! I'm not waiting for an iced latte by myself!" Claire ordered and all the girls followed her out the store.


	6. Facing Claire Again

Facing Claire Again

Facing Claire Again

I speed-walked to American Eagle, looking back occasionally to see if they got busted and Claire was click-clacking after me. When I got to American Eagle I rushed in. I went to these cute hoodies, picked up a nice black one, and threw it over my shoulder.

I kept looking through the clothes when I smelled a familiar scent of Drakkar Noir swirled around me. Cam was near. I hurried away but knocked over a bunch of polo's. I looked up and there was Cam, by himself, shopping. I immediately dropped to the ground and started to pick them and it looks like he did too cause another hand was helping me. I looked up and yes, he was helping me. A huge grin broke onto his face.

"Massie? You shop at American Eagle?" He asked getting up with a bunch of polo's. I did too and placed them back where they were.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"You're here alone?" Cam asked. I looked from the corner of my eye and there was Claire at the front of the store, eyes narrowed and were flickering with anger.

"Uh, uh, yeah." I managed. He chuckled. Gawd he was ah-dorable!

"Hey, you want to-"He was cut off by the Witch of Westchester.

"Cam! Hey babe." Claire zipped here so fast you can feel the wind.

"Claire, hey." Cam said then put his arm around her.

"Massie, hi." Claire said with a fake-smile.

"See you at school Cam." I said then walked out.

Home

I was in my room, reading a book when Star came in.

"Sorry our shopping spree didn't turn out to be like we wanted it to. We didn't know Claire was going to be there." Star said. I closed my book.

"It's alright. At least I have some clothes instead of just that dress I came here with." I said.

"Yeah well that was short and casual." Star said chuckling.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Tomorrow wanna go supply shopping? School's just around the corner and I have the list that you need." She offered.

"Sure." I said. "Hey, I wanna show you something." I got up, went to one of the shopping bags, and pulled out a pair of cowboy boots.

"Oh my God. The cowboy boots. You have an outfit for the first day. But how did you afford it?" She asked, feeling the boots.

"Dylan sneaked her credit card in my hand when I left American Eagle and I bought a whole bunch of stuff." I told her. "Oh, and I almost forgot." I went back to the shopping bag and pulled out something from the Diane von Furstenberg bag. It was a dress.

"Oh my gosh." Star gasped.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" I asked.

"It's the dress that I wanted when we went window shopping and then Claire wouldn't let me buy it because she bought it. How did you know?" Star asked taking the dress slowly.

"I overheard you guys. I was in the store about to get out when I heard you squeal. I went back in and bought it for you." I said then let it go and gave it to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's my way of saying thank you. Thanks for being my friend and taking me shopping." I said.

"You're welcome." Star said then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Come on. Let's go eat dinner." Star said linking her arm with me.

**School**

My alarm clock started to blare. I groaned and slammed the snooze button.

"Five more minutes." I said then turned over on my bed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Massie! Wake up!" Jocelyn's voice said through the door. I groaned and decided to get up. I shuffled into my bathroom and took a shower. After that, I wasn't so tired anymore. I put on the navy polo dress with the belt cinching my waist and cowboy boots on. I was fixing my hair when Star came in my room.

"Mass! You can not wear that outfit!" She said.

"Why not?" I said standing up.

"Because Claire just sent us a picture text of what she's going to wear and she was wearing that!" She explained.

"So." I asked. _So what, it's just an outfit!_

"So, when she sees you wearing that, she'll order someone to destroy it!" Star said. "It happened to someone else last year."

"Oh." I said. I really loved my outfit; I didn't want it to get ruined.

"Here. I'll help you find something nice." Star said going into my closet.

"Wow." I said. I took the Ralph Lauren silk purple ombre halter from Black Label. It was blue. Different shades. From shades of lavender to royal purple. Then she went back in the closet and brought out 380 white skinny jeans and white Jana patent leather sandals.

"Kay there you go. And put a silver belt cinching the waist. I have to go do my hair." Star said then hurried out. I changed into my new outfit. I looked great. I brushed my chocolate curls and let them out loose.

_BOCD High here I come._


	7. Stand Up for What U Believe In

Sorryyy I don't remember Lisi's description of Heather and Meena, and I'm too lazy to go read it. :) But anyways here ya go.

* * *

Stand Up

I looked around for a table, feeling so loserish and stupid. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me to a table. It was Layne. I smiled nicely at her and sat.

"Massie, this is Heather, and Meena. Heather and Meena, this is Massie." She introduced us.

"Hey." I said opening my Vitamin Water. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to face the double doors as they were both opened, instead of one.

"Ugh, no. The conceited idiots are here." Layne said rolling her green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked. I was confused completely.

"Look." Meena pointed and I followed her gaze. It was just The Tomahawks. I giggled. They were searching the cafeteria as if looking for someone important.

"Shhh." Heather said quietly.

"Let us explain." Layne whispered. "Derrick Harrington. Star goalie and leader of The Tomahawks. His blonde shaggy hair, brown puppy dog eyes, and smooth sexy voice -wait did I say sexy? Whatever - makes all the girls melt. He's a boyfriend to Star. All the girls envy her greatly. Also girls call him Derrington. I could tell by his face whenever a girl calls him that, that he's irritated."

"Cam Fisher. The soft, romantic, and sweet one of the group. Any girl with a romantic side is in love with this two eye-colored boy. His girlfriend is the bitch that we all hate, Claire Lyons. Now there is this person who texts everyone in the school an update of how many times Claire and Cam have broken up. Nobody knows who it is. Right now, they have broken up 22 times. They're together right now." Heather said.

"Josh Hotz. Josh is the badass of the group. He's always hiding behind his NYY cap and barely talks. But he's romantic too. He causes most of the trouble around here and looks all innocent because he looks like a goody-goody and has an innocent face. So don't fall for his innocent face or ah-dorable fang." Layne glared at Meena. "What? You called Derrick sexy!" She protested softly. Meena continued. "His girlfriend is the gorgeous Alicia Rivera. All the girls want him because of his motorcycle and cause he's a bad boy."

"Kemp Hurley. Kemp is the biggest pervert in the world. Yet, all the scene girls want him because of his new scene look. He does look so hotttt. And they want him because it is rumored that he is an ah-mazing kisser. Which is true because he has made out with every girl in the school and has even stolen some of the girls virginity from them. He stole Meena's and Layne's. But he hasn't touched me yet. Then he leaves them like trash, like they're a Hump N' Dump. He keeps a list of the girls and never misses one or repeats." Heather said. Layne and Meena bit their nails. The boys were approaching our table slowly and I was terrified. I nudged Layne to stop her but she kept explaining.

"Chris Plovert. Chris is the other pervert. He got contacts in eighth grade and has made out with every A-list girl and teachers. When he sees a girl he likes, he makes sure she's A-list before kissing her. He doesn't want people knowing that he made out with a Losah Beyond Repair" The boys were definitely glaring us down and I widened my eyes.

"Shhh!" I whispered.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Hello ladies." A voice said. We looked up to see Derrick slam his hands on the table and smile crookedly. It looked kinda hawt too. My heart beated rapidly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "What's going on over here?"

"Nuh-thing." Layne said slowly. She looked terrified as well. I slammed my palm against my forehead. Even I knew that was a stupid answer. I fell a warm hand grab my hand off my forehead. It was Cam.

"You think you got a better answer to what happened here?" He asked bitterly. Okay, one tip: Do NOT talk to me in that tone.

"No. So why don't you walk along to your little table?" I snapped raising an eyebrow. This didn't please Derrick because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet right in front of him.

"What did you say to him?" He asked growling through clenched teeth.

"What the hell Derrick! Get off of me!" I tried to pry off and he finally let go. I was about to stumble back but I caught my balance.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising both eyebrows. "You better show some respect baby. Or you'll get it." He said all up in my face. Tip 2: DO NOT GET UP IN MY FACE.

"Yeah, whatever. Like you would ever hit a girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" He said putting his hands in prayer position and pressing them against his lips. I glared at him, grabbed my bag and tray, gave him a final eye roll and pushed through his group to throw my tray out.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Someone grabbed my elbow, but I shook it off with a strong tug. I threw out my tray and walked out the Café. Those boys didn't know who _they_ were messing with.

Home?

I was back to being Princess Madeline on Saturday and Sunday. I was walking through the halls in the mansion, when a messenger told me that my mother wanted to see me. I nodded once and walked to my mother's room. My brown hair was under a blonde wig and I took out my contacts. I looked like myself again. Well, half of myself I guess.

"Yes mother?" I asked when I closed the doors behind me.

"Oh, Madeline. This is horrible!" My mother said standing from her chair. I walked towards her, my face full of concern.

"What is it?" I asked. Trying to keep my hands from folding across my chest. It was so hard since I did it all the time back in America.

"Sweetheart. You have to marry. By next week. By the way, I have not been seeing you around on the weekdays. What's going on?" She asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed stepping away from my mother. "I do NAWT want to get married!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm sorry honey! But it's the law! You have to marry Prince Edward by next week." She said. I stormed off. I didn't love him. I didn't want to marry him. It's not that he wasn't handsome, in fact, he was the kingdom's heart-throb with his bronze hair, golden eyes and marble white skin. But he's not the one for me. Something in my heart can just feel it.

My mother sighed and didn't push any further. I should probably not come on weekends anymore. But I have to. Mother would go crazy. Like she isn't crazy enough.

I walked back to my room and lay on the bed thinking about Westchester and Cam. It was hard enough to act like I didn't like him when Kuh-laire was around, but I couldn't stand not being able to stare into his green eye, which was my favorite of the two. It was torture not being able to mess with his messy black hair like we were best friends since we were eight. I sighed and let my fantasies of Cam lull me to sleep.

_I was running through a field of daisies wearing a cream ball gown, the same one I wore to my birthday party. He was running toward me wearing a white unbuttoned shirt and khakis. We ran closer and closer until we stood close enough to feel each other's breath. He brushed back my hair and leaned in. I leaned in as well but right before our lips met, his face morphed into Edward's and the hand that was cradling my face reached back and slapped me down to the ground. _

_"You shouldn't have been unfaithful, Madeline," he said coldly and then he stormed back. I lay there clutching a hand to where he had hit me, crying as dark clouds formed and a light rain started to drizzle down._

I shot up in my bed, panting as if I'd been running a mile. _It's okay, it's just a dream. _ I tried to tell myself. But it all just seemed too real. The sunlight that poured in through the east window glistened. I stared at the clock and it was already 10 o'clock. My house cleaner walked in to take my breakfast order, but seeing the cold sweat on my face and body, my heavy breathing and the shock in my eyes, simply slowly walked away. A few whispers resounded in the corridors and one minute later, my mother hurried in.

"Madeline, dear, what's wrong?" she patted my shoulder as if she could somehow change the arranged marriage that _she_ had set up.

"You! You and Edward and everyone in this castle who thinks I can't choose my own husband for myself!" I shouted. I ripped the covers off and ran out to my father's secret garden that I'd discovered when wandering the castle. My mother sighed as she walked back to the parlor.

I dashed through the hedges, and when I reached the fountain, I stared at myself and realized how ridiculous I must've looked wearing only my lavender silk nightgown and my hair in curlers. My reflection was disrupted as tears fell when I thought about Cam and how, even though I was a mess, he'd still like me for who I was. Well, who he thought I was.

Poor Cam. He was so sweet and romantic, yet somehow he ended up with a bitch like Kuh-laire. Gawd why can't he just realize once and for all that she's never gonna stop putting people down because she's afraid they'll be more popular than her?

And when will my idiotic mother realize that I'm never going to choose one of her choices for a husband? I mean, I can't just meet someone and then get married without even getting to know them. That's fucking impossible!

I walked over to my father's workbench. He normally kept tools in there, but I kept spare paper in case an idea for a song came up. I lifted the seat and took out the pen and a sheet of paper and began to write.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

I bit my eraser, trying to think of what else to write. I finally gave up so I put it back under the seat and returned to my room. I changed into opaque chocolate brown tights and I settled on an emerald green V-neck tunic with spring green lace. I went to the parlor, where my mother was trying to make wedding plans. How little she knew of what was really going to happen.

"Mother," she looked up eagerly when I called her name, "I've given some thought about Edward."

"Oh darling, that's fantastic! I'll call him here immediately!" she rushed up to get the telephone.

"No, Mom, it's not that. Actually I've decided that I won't now, or ever marry Edward."

Her face shattered into a million pieces.

"Madeline, you must marry Edward! It's the law!" I cut her off quickly.

"The law says I have to marry! It doesn't give a fuck _who_ I marry! The only one who should care about that is me! Ugh!" My mother looked astonished and bewildered at my choice of words. I stormed off to my room where I picked up the phone and dialed Cam's house. It ringed twice, and then I heard someone pick up. Instead of his soft, beautiful voice, I heard a girl's mean, bitter and angry voice.


	8. Love Story

This chapter was written by Joanna and me! Both of us are going to start writing this chapter **We sure are! You're writing most of it too! **WTF?! I am not writing most of it! **YES U R! **NO I AM NOT! **YES U R!! **RAWR!! **GRRR! **RAWRRR!!...

_"The law says I have to marry! It doesn't give a fuck who I marry! The only one who should care about that is me! Ugh!" My mother looked astonished and bewildered at my choice of words. I stormed off to my room where I picked up the phone and dialed Cam's house. It ringed twice, and then I heard someone pick up. Instead of his soft, beautiful voice, I heard a girl's mean, bitter and angry voice._

"Morning, your royal bitchness," said Claire

"Morning, your royal bitchness," said Claire. Massie's breath caught in her throat. Did Claire know her secret?

"Kuh-laire? What are you doing on Cam's phone?!" Massie shouted.

"Oh yeah well what are you doing calling MY boyfriend!" Claire bitched back.

"Um, Hello? It's called having a normal conversation. I didn't think you would know. It's when you actually don't insult people."

"Like you're anything close to normal! Everyone knows you're just some freak who moved into my old house!"

"Where's Cam?!"

"Waiting in his room to show me something! Not that he'd ever give a shit about you anyway."

"Put. Him. On. NOW!"

"Claire? What's with all the shouting downstairs?" Massie heard the sweet soft voice she'd longed for all night speak.

"Cam? Is that you? Oh thank god," Massie sighed.

"Yeah, I was just… Claire was screaming into the phone and I could hear it in my room…"

"Baby, Massie was being bitchy to me," Claire whined.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Kuh-laire," he gasped. There was a silence on the phone. Massie held back her laughter.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" Massie could picture the shock on her face.

"I called you Claire. You know, Clairebear?"

"I know what you called me! You called me that bitch Block's nickname for me!" then she gasped. Massie was about to pee in her pants from laughing.

"First of all, Massie is not a bitch. She's the most amazing girl in the world. Second, we are done. I am through with all of this stupid shit. Now get out of my house!" Massie could hear small whimpers on the other line. Then she heard a beep and it was only Cam talking.

"I'm sorry about that. But I meant what I said when I said you were amazing. I can't believe we only just met," she could hear him smile into the phone.

"I know. Aww, you're so sweet."

"So do you wanna meet at the park? There's something I want to ask you…"

"Okay. What time?" Massie heart pounded with guilt. How could get to Westchester?

"How about 12? We could have lunch in the park," he said.

"Sure! That sounds great! I'll see you then." She hung up with phone and ran to her closet. She grabbed every outfit that looked like a nine or above and threw it in her Louis Vuitton duffel.

She wrote a quick note, dropped it on the bed and ran out to her limo that was waiting to take her to Edward's.

She closed the door and snapped.

"Benny, take me to the airport. And fast!"

"Yes, Princess."

The limo sped off. Soon Massie was at the airport. She walked over to where her private jet was kept and whispered to the flight attendant, "Be sure not to tell my mother." Massie slipped a 50 in her jacket pocket.

"Most gratefully, Massie," her private jet staff had been accustomed to calling her by her American name so nobody would suspect a thing. Massie climbed aboard her purple private jet that had a one of a kind Vera Bradley pattern on the wings. It was the only purple design and it was all Massie's. She called Star and told her to pick her up from the airport and that it was important.

Soon they were landing in the Westchester Airport. Massie woke up from her nap in the massage chair. She stepped off the plane into the familiar hustle and bustle of New York. She met Star outside, who was waiting for her with Harris in the car. Massie got inside.

"Harris? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Star said it was important. And I'd do anything for my girl," He leaned over and kissed Star tenderly on the lips.

"Aww, I'm so glad you guys got together. Now let us bust some ass here man! We're meeting Cam in—Shit! 10 minutes!" she glanced at her watch.

Harris slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they raced over to the park. The car screeched to a halt in front of the park entrance. Cam was sitting on a picnic blanket by the pond.

"Go get him, girl," Star patted her shoulder.

"If there's one thing I know about my brother… well, you'll be fine," Harris winked.

Massie stepped out of the car and walked over to the boy with bushy black hair and blue and green eyes. Her boy. She sat down without him noticing, tapped his shoulder, and leaned in until their noses were touching. But before their lips could meet, Massie pulled back.

"Cam, there's something you should know," she looked at the pond and then back into his eyes. "I'm a… a… princess."

His eyes widened in shock. Cam ran a hand through his hair, looked over at Massie and took her hands in his. She looked at their interlocking fingers and then back up at him.

"Princess, queen, or just Massie Block. It doesn't matter to me. I love you Massie. And nothing can change that," he said as he brought his lips to hers. She placed her elbows on his shoulders and let her perfectly manicured fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss, letting her tongue swirl around his and placing his hands softly on her waist.

"Cam!" Claire cried from the other side of the pond. But Massie and Cam didn't even bother looking over. Massie giggled as she rolled over on top of Cam. Massie let her hands rest on his broad chest as she sucked on his lips and slowly pulled away.

"Cam, you have no idea how long I've waited for a guy like you," she ran her finger along the ski-slope of his nose.

"Yeah. So if you're a princess, what are you doing here?" he laughed. "Where's you're crown?"

"I ran away so I could live a normal life. So I could find someone who loves me for me. Just like you. And my crown is here," She showed him the gold charm bracelet on her wrist that had a sparkling crown-shaped pin with the initial "M" on it.

They laughed as they sat up. Cam leaned back and looked up at the sky. Massie rested her head on his shoulder and played with the zipper on his jacket.

Suddenly Massie's bag erupted in a chorus of "Miracle" by Cascada. She sat up; reached in and flipped open her cell phone.

"Hi… Oh, hello, Mother… What? No I am NAWT coming back and I am NAWT getting married!... I don't care what it says!... Fine… I'll be there tomorrow," she hung up the phone and looked over at Cam.

"I am so sorry. But, would you mind coming back to England with me?" she bit her bottom lip in an irresistible puppy pout.

"I'm all for it but I don't know about my parents. They're really set on me getting good grades in school," he worried.

"Don't worry; my mom will sort out ev-ur-y thing once she sees you. Nothing could possibly go wrong," she quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Now let's go."

"Okay, but what am I gonna do about—"

"Clothes? We'll have some spare stuff lying around the castle I'm sure you'll fit into."

"There's that but where will I—"

"Stay? Cam, this is a castle we're talking about. There'll be tons of open rooms and I think there's a guest room next to mine. So you can stay there. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Whatever you say, Mass—er do you mind if I call you that?"

"Of course not. Call me anything you like!" she laughed as put her arm around him and they walked toward Harris's car.

"So how'd it go?" Star teased Massie and poked her side. Massie giggled but kept herself from spazzing out.

"It went… fine. Just fine," she winked at Cam. "Now we gotta get back to the airport. Cause the plane is leaving soon. I wanna talk back to my momma and get yelled at like we used to. Oh kiss me, like you mean it! Like you missed me, cause I know that you do. I wanna get back, get back with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Demi Lovato! Now let's go! Come on Harris! Pedal to the metal! Go go go!" Star burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Cam took the song literally and kissed Massie passionately.

**The Castle**

Massie and Cam had settled in to their rooms that were next to each other. There was romance in the air, but also nervousness. She knew that he'd have to meet and convince her mother that he was the one.

She flopped down on the bed while he put away the clothes that she'd gotten for him. Every now and then, he'd glance at her with sweet longing in his eyes. When he was done, she patted a spot on the bed next to her. He sat down and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Cam, I want you to know something," she tilted her head just enough so that he could kiss her forehead lightly. "I love you too. I think I've loved you ever since we met at Slice of Heaven. The way you had pizza sauce all over your face was so adorable."

"Yeah and that was when I finally realized Claire wasn't worth all the shit she put me through. I love y—"

"Massie! Massie!" a harsh voice rang through the corridors.

"Who was that?" Cam looked around the room.

"Oh no," she got up and tried to close the door but it was too late.

"Massie, where are you? Massie? Oh there you are. I need you to help make arrangements for the party and. Oh who's this?" Kendra walked into the bedroom where Massie and Cam were.

"Um, Mom, this is Cam. I love him," she said.

"Well that's great, dear but what are we going to do with him? You're already engaged to Edward, I mean, you can't j—"

"I'm already WHAT? No! I'm not marrying Edward! I want to marry Cam!" Massie stomped her foot on the hard wooden floor.

"Massie, you are not marrying that peasant! You're marrying a man with actual status! Not that boy!" she pointed at him as if he was the scuff marks on her Jimmy Choo Crepe de Chine high heels.

"No, Mom!" she ran out to the secret garden with Cam close behind.

"Massie I forbid you to marry that boy!" Kendra's shrill voice rang throughout the castle.

"Massie, what is this place? It's beautiful," he stared around at the freesias, the azaleas and of course the lilacs and violets.

"This was my father's secret garden. I always noticed it from my bedroom window but I never knew how to get inside until this year. So I've always come here to write songs and stuff," she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Then she walked over to the bench and got out her song. He sat down next to her on the edge of the fountain.

"How does this sound?

_ We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my mommy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

Cam cupped her face in his hands, leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When she pulled away, Massie nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"How about we run away, and go get married in Vegas in just jeans and a T-shirt. We don't have to have all this fancy stuff." Massie said, picking up her head and looking into his eyes.

"Okay but Mass, I am only 17." He said with regret in his eyes.

"True. You are." Massie pulled away and turned around her back to him.

"Hey, listen, Massie." Cam grabbed her elbow and slowly turned her around to face him. She was looking down. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "That doesn't change how I feel about you. I mean we haven't even gone through the dating stage. Didn't you say that you ran away from all this so you can have a normal life? Well in a normal life, people date for a long time then when they think the time is right, they get married." Massie smiled then kissed him. Then the kiss got deeper. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Massie gripped Cam's hair then wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her legs and carried her back to her room, where they made love.


	9. Broken Rules

....

Review my loves!

Peace out!

* * *

Broken Rules

I opened my eyes to look at darkness. My clock on my night table said that it was 3 am. My hands were intertwined with Cam's and were held at my stomach. I realized then that my clothes and his were lying all over the bedroom floor. _All _of our clothes. I blushed deep red with embarrassment. Flashes of last night replayed over in my head. I rolled over to look at sleeping Cam, whose eyes woke with a start once I rolled over. He smiled.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse and low.

"Hi." I realized the blood wasn't fading from my face. He lightly stroked my cheek. He chuckled.

"You're blushing?" He asked in a humored tone

"Well…...I'm not a virgin anymore." I admitted lowering my eyes. He laughed and kissed me passionately. Then, we started where we left off.

I woke up lying across Cam's chest. He was still asleep so I quietly got up and went to the shower. When I got out, he was propped up on his arm staring at me. I rolled my eyes and went into the closet. I was putting my curls into a bun and letting strands fall out so I could look pretty. I put on the veil that matched with my purple velvet medieval dress. I was meeting Edward today and I couldn't tell my mom no.

Cam came up behind me wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I turned and kissed him.

"Do you really have to wear those dresses?" He asked.

"I have to. I'm a princess remember?" I said.

"Madeline! Edward is here for the luncheon! Come down and be on your best behavior!" My mother said on the intercom. She emphasized the last two words. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then my eyes locked onto Cam's in a sudden shock. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because both of our faces broke out into huge grins.

"You go be the worst behaved princess he's ever seen. You'll have him running in no time." He said grinning still. I kissed him quickly.

"Thank you for being in my life!" I hugged him tightly. "You can stay in here or go to my fathers' garden. You could also order room service. I don't care."

"Okay. Go." He said.

"Bye." I kissed him and then left. _Edward, here I come._ On my way to the parlor, I rolled up my sleeves, kicked off one of my stilettos out the window, and took my hair out of the bun. Curls cascaded and framed my face in a huge chocolately mess. I laughed when I glanced at my reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. When I walked in the door, I stomped my feet, being taller on one-step and normal height on the other. I smacked my lips, cracked all my knuckles on my hands, and then looked at Edward. He was staring at his feet but looked up in an attempt to process what had just happened.

"Er, hello, Madeline. How are you today?" he said with sincerity. My mother was staring at me in absolute horror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she mouthed to me when Edward wasn't looking.

"Oh, you know, I have such fucking bad p.m.s. and oh wait, I think there's something stuck in my teeth," I paused to dig out a piece of gum from the back of my mouth that I hid there on purpose. "Oh there you are, I've been lookin for you for months. Next time you're going behind my ear, you little sneak. So anyway, what's up princey?" I put my feet on the coffee table right next to the watercress sandwiches Alice had made.

"I'm quite fine today. I was going to ask you if—"

"What's with your outfit? I mean, I know you're a prince and all but puh-lease! At least have the decency to wear a hawt suit instead of that dorky getup from the Renaissance. URRRP!" I belched loudly in his face.

"Madeline, dear," my mother gritted her teeth, "Why don't we have some of the lovely sandwiches Alice prepared for us?"

"Thank god! I am so fucking starving I could eat a whole roast pig. In fact, I will. Alice!" I called into the servant's corridor. A tall teenager with a black bun ran in.

"Yes, Miss Madeline?" she said.

"I told you! Call me Massie. Gawd, I hate all these old-fashioned names. Madeline, Edward. BORING! Anyway, I'll have a roast pig with plenty of brussel sprouts and mashed potatoes. Thank you," I called from the chair, not even bothering to get up.

"But Miss Massie, you hate _carbs_ and brussel sprouts," she stammered.

"Well now I want them! Now bring me my goddamn lunch!" I pounded my foot on the table.

"Yes, Miss Massie. Right away, Miss Massie," Alice walked back towards the kitchen.

"So Madeline, er, I was wondering. What are your interests?" Edward scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Oh, you know rugby, football, and skinny-dipping. Oooh, have you ever been skinny-dipping? Let's go right now!" I jumped up and started taking off my gown. At this point my mother had ran out to tell Alice not to make my "lunch".

"Er, are you sure you want to remove your clothes here, princess?" he covered his eyes, as I was down to my underwear.

"What kind of prude doesn't like to go skinny dipping with a hot princess like me? Now come on!" I pulled him out of the room and to the indoor pool and jumped in the warm water.

"Princess, I—I cannot take anymore of this frivolous childish stupidity you indulge yourself in. You may be a young girl, but I am a prince. A true prince. And I will not acquaint myself with such a woman as you," He started to walk back to the foyer. I climbed out and grabbed onto him, still wet.

"Noooo, I love you, Edward. Don't leave!" I cried from hanging on his back. He pushed me off onto the floor, dripping wet.

"Never again, princess," he walked out of the castle briskly. My mother ran out to try to persuade him to come back but he ignored her.

I laughed as I skipped back up to my room, where Cam was waiting. He gave a familiar grin when he saw what I was wearing.

"Wow, Mass. When you break the rules, you _break_ the rules. God, what did you do?" Cam laughed.

"Oh you know, I kicked my shoe out the window, burped, yelled at Alice even though we've been friends since I was 2, and I tried to make him go swimming. The usual," I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the bed next to him. "Quite rebellious aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're my rebel," he put his arm around me, and then laughed. "My soaking wet rebel."

"Speaking of soaking wet, wanna go swimming?" I winked.

"You betcha," We ran out of my room hand in hand. When we got to the pool, we did cannonballs into the deep end. I popped up out of the water to look for Cam, but he wasn't there. I wrinkled my forehead but then was suddenly pulled underwater.

I opened my eyes underwater and saw blue and green eyes smiling back. I brought my lips to his. Then we chased each other around the pool. Then I caught him and we kissed each other passionately.


	10. Addicted

Sorry for the long wait! =[

I need to get my own computer. -.- maybe I'll update faster.

Anyone know any laptop that's cheap and runs good? PM me if you do.

plzkthnx

=]

I don't own. If I did, Dylington would have never happened.

* * *

Addicted

_Back in America…_

Claire went crazy. She was breaking things and ripping pillows apart with her nails. The Pretty Committee just sat and watched.

"He will NAWT get away with this! Never! I will make sure that he is mine again and I will make that little wench go crying to her dead daddy." Claire grinned evilly. When she turned around to face her computer, the PC looked at each other with wtf-is-she-crazy faces. Star stood up.

"Um, Claire. I think its time you let Cam go." She said shakily. Star wasn't scared of Claire, she was scared FOR Claire. There was a huge difference. Claire spun around her Caribbean sea blue eyes boring into Star's green/hazel ones.

"You're on her side aren't you?" She hissed, her voice all raspy.

"What?! No!" Star said taking a step back.

"Good. You're on my side. Which you _do_ know is the right one. Right?" Claire said. Star hesitated; she looked at the PC with frightened eyes. They gave her the same look. She gulped.

"Cause, you know what I can do to you if you tried to go against me. Right?" She grinned. "Mommy's not going to be happy when she hears that little Star almost got pregnant and had to drink a pill. And Derrick won't be happy either. The school's gonna be very surprised when they also hear that Miss Star works as a maid alongside with her mother and is on a scholarship." She grinned evilly. Star could feel the tears welling up but willed them away. She turned and sat back down.

"Anyone else?" Claire asked. No one dared to say anything. "Good." She snapped. Dylan hugged Star tightly. "So! Who wants to start our SLEEPOVER?!" Claire clapped and jumped excitedly.

"Me." The girls cheered weakly.

"I SAID! WHO WANTS TO START OUR SLEEPOVER!??!" Claire yelled.

"MEEE!!!" The girls jumped up and cheered. Claire giggled and ran to her iHome. She blasted "It's Alright, It's OK" by Ashley Tisdale and the girls started a major pillow fight. Claire always let loose as soon as the sleepovers started on Fridays.

_Monday…_

I woke up yawning. Cam and I had returned to America on Saturday. We snuck off without saying goodbye to anyone. I removed my sleeping mask and looked straight into hazel-green eyes. I screamed. Star giggled and collapsed on the bed laughing.

"Star! Don't scare me like that!" I had her hand over her heart. Star giggled and jumped off.

"Tell me details about your weekend later. Time to get to school missy. Go shower. I'll bring you your breakfast." Star smiled and left the room. I trudged to her bathroom.

Then I walked out and dried my hair with one of my heated towels. I styled my hair to look kind of like Demi Lovato's except for the bangs. Then, I put on Love Alert Dazzleglass lip gloss from M.A.C and some foundation. Then I put on Smolder Eye Kohl eyeliner from M.A.C. Then I put on black J Brand skinny jeans, a striped cotton top with a ruffled split V-neck and double button front, a white Ralph Lauren blazer, and Tory Burch black pumps. I grabbed my black leather tote and was on my way. Star smiled at me and linked arms with me. We walked out to the black Range Rover. Star waved bye and waited outside while I entered the sleek limo. I looked out the window.

"You're not coming?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm waiting for Kuh-laire." She smiled a knowing smile. I grinned and put my head back in the car. "Isaac, to the school please."

When the school pulled up, I got out and searched the crowd for Cam's gorgeous face. I found him all right. I found him arguing with Claire. I grinned as a huge crowd circled them.

"Come on Cam! She's TOTALLY fake!" I heard Claire's voice say. I stood on my tippytoes and looked. The PC was behind Claire and Cam's boys were behind him. Cam laughed.

"Claire! Look in the mirror before calling someone fake! You're are totally the definition of FAKE!" I grinned and clapped with everyone else.

I pushed my way through to the front. Claire glanced at me. She sneered. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. Everyone stared at me. Claire marched up to me. She smiled and slapped me so hard that I was pushed to the ground. Everyone gasped and I suddenly felt Cam beside me. My amber eyes must have been flickering with anger, because Cam backed up.

I stood up. I tossed my bag, blazer, earrings, and necklace to Cam. He caught all. Then, I grabbed a girl who had a braid and pulled off the scrunchie that was holding the braid and tied my hair up in bun. Claire stared at me while the PC grinned knowing what was about to go down. She looked around with a confused look on her face.

I took this as an opportunity to punch her. She gasped and did what I did about 5 seconds ago. The PC held her stuff. She tried to punch me, but I ducked, and swung my leg to kick her in the stomach. She rolled onto the ground, wincing and grabbing her stomach. People cheered my name. I grinned and turned around and waved to all my lovers. I suddenly felt someone kick my back, which hurt like shit. Then they pulled my neck back and I saw it was Claire.

I heard Cam shouting and trying to get to me but his boys held him back. I coughed and punch her squarely in the chin. She let me go and I did a cartwheel before I hit the ground, which also hurt, because of my back. We were about to punch each other again when two hands grabbed us by the arm and lifted us up. Everyone ran inside.

"Ladies. MY OFFICE! NOW!" Principal Burns yelled before dropping us then walking inside. Claire and I both winced because of the pain. I got up slowly and followed Principal Burns cursing under my breath. Once were seated she started her lecture about how fights were terrible. Blah, blah, blah. I zoned out. Then I zoned back in when she said we had detention for 3 weeks. I didn't care. Whatever. When she dismissed us, she gave us passes to the nurse.

"I hate you." Claire said once the nurse left us. Claire had an ice pack on her head and a bandage on her nose.

"That's nice to know. But you were the one who started it. You just couldn't let Cam go." I said. She winced and put her hand on her stomach. I had kicked her there.

"I can't." She whispered.

"What?" I asked. Tears started streaming down her face. She looked at me.

"I can't let him go. He…" She trailed off. Then she fainted.

* * *

=] Don't you love cliffhangers?

Reviews would be lovely=]


	11. Here We Go Again

I really want to finish this story. I'm going to wrap this up with 5 or 4 more chapters so I can focus on Boy Like You

=]

Enjoy.

* * *

Here We Go Again

**CLAIRE'S POV**

I woke up looking around the room. I was still in the nurse's office. I must've blacked out. My hand flew straight to my stomach then to the face a very red, angry Massie. I raised an eyebrow at her. She scowled. Ouch. What was her problem? Oh right. Me. Hehe.

"You disgust me Claire Lyons." She said grabbing her bag. "I hope you enjoy your 9 months of torture" My heart plunged down to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried quietly, looking out the window and to the sunny sky. _One day. One of these days. We're going to escape. Just you and me. No one else. _

**NO ONE'S POV**

Alicia was in the library bored as usual. It was where she spent her study hall period away from people. She sat down where the magazines where and pulled one out. She screamed as a mountain of magazines fell on her. She popped out of the pile, panting.

"Ehmagawd! Argh!" She said then started throwing magazines on the table. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a newspaper. No one read newspapers. But this one was interesting because on the front cover was the picture of a princess. She had blonde flowing wavy hair, sparkling sea blue-green eyes, and pale skin. Her name was Madeline. _She looks awfully familiar. _

Alicia picked up the newspaper and sat down at a table. She flipped to page 2.

_England is going wild. The Queen's daughter Madeline Bliss refuses to marry! Without a new heir, they are going to be forced to go on without a Queen to rule them. The gossip is that Princess Madeline will not marry anyone she doesn't truly love. So, she ran away to the Americas. Nobody knows where though. They have sent henchmen to go search for her. But, she does come back on the weekends, and last weekend she came back alright. She came back with an American boy on her arm and was begging her mother to let her marry him. The Queen refused and set her up on a date with Prince Edward, which Prince Edward tells us that it was the worst date ever. Princess Madeline was acting foolish and very immature. It was as if she was doing it on purpose. She and her mother got into a fight and then Sunday night, she and the American Boy (who's name is yet to be unknown) left for America without telling anyone. Queen Kendra is going to make sure that she comes back and gets married. _

Alicia couldn't believe this. _Why would this girl refuse to marry a HAWT guy like him? Seriously. Was she crazy? _Then, she continued reading.

_There is one thing though, she had told her servant to call her Massie. _

Alicia closed the newspaper and had an evil grin on her face. She grabbed the newspaper and her bag then fled the library.

_The next day…_

Massie didn't tell Cam about Claire being pregnant. I mean, it wasn't her business anyway. They walked into the cafeteria hand in hand all smiles and headed towards Table 18 where Cam and his friends sat. Star and Dylan were there but the rest of the PC wasn't. Massie raised her eyebrow at Dylan. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. They haven't called us all day!" Dylan said.

"Yeah. Ooh nice outfit. Dylan. Rate her." Star said. Dylan stared at her open-mouthed.

"What?"

"You heard rate her." Star said.

"Why don't you?" Dylan asked.

"Because I want you to!" Star said.

"Guys, guys, guys. You can both rate me." I grinned, trying to stop the fight.

"Hey Mass." Layne said waving at me then sitting at her table. I waved back then turned to Star and Dylan who were observing me.

"Dylan you start." Star said turning to her.

"Kay. Massie Block is wearing a Juicy Couture 3/4-sleeved plaid flannel shirtdress with Trina Turk "Skinny Minnie" black leggings."

"She is also wearing Ralph Lauren "Jordana" peeptoe shoes. 9.6!" Star clapped. Then, everything went by so fast. I felt someone grabbing my wig and pulled it off, revealing my blonde hair. I spun around shocked. It was Claire and then all around us men dressed in black crashed through the windows while everyone was screaming and running around. People around zoomed. They all grabbed me, I was cursing them but then I saw them. Alicia, Claire, and Kristen. They stood on a table and all whistled. Everyone stopped. I was struggling under the men's grip but they wouldn't budge.

"LET. ME. GO!!!" I yelled.

"Everyone! Please calm down! I have an announcement to make. Some of you are wondering why our little Massie is blond. Well. Turns out this is the REAL Massie. Or should I say Madeline." She grinned evilly at me then clapped twice. All over us, pictures of me as Princess Madeline fell from the ceiling. The tears came hot and fast. Students gasped as they grabbed the pictures and stared at it then at me.

"Princess Madeline." Kristen scoffed. "Supposedly going to be the new Queen of England that is, if she marries. She refuses to marry. Wanna know why? She wants to marry someone that she truly LOVES." She laughed evilly as everyone stared at me as if I were an alien. "And the man she truly loves is Cam Fisher." She said in a falsetto voice. Then everyone stared at Cam who was red with embarrassment. "Ha. Like that'll ever happen."

"See these men Madeline? They're going to take you home, where your wedding awaits you. Seems like Prince Edward has given you a second thought." Alicia said.

"No! I don't want to marry him! He's fake! Like you!" I yelled using my English accent. It was no use to hide it now.

"Boys take her away!" Claire snapped.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT KUH-LAIRE? I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN RAISING YOUR BABY ALL BY YOURSELF!" Now everyone gasped and looked at her. She paled.

"Tell him Claire. Tell him!" I spat. She stuttered so I took her place.

"Cam. You got Claire pregnant. She didn't want to tell you." I told Cam. Cam turned from red, to blue, then to white. Everyone started murmuring. And just like that, I let the men take me away. Take me away back to England. Back to the place that I dread the most.

The Art of Letting Go

"Oh honey! You look so beautiful without that brown hair and those brown eyes." My loving mother said hugging me tightly. She left the room and left me there to stare at myself. My long blonde wavy hair was pulled up into a bun with a few curls escaping around my face. My sea green-blue eyes looked dull but I would have to try to lighten them up. Just for mother. My dress was white, and of course, it was a princess-y dress. With the sleeves and all of that. My mother came back with a box in her hands. I turned to face her and sighed. She smiled and opened the box. Inside, there was a silver small tiara with sapphires, her old veil, and tons of pictures of her wedding day.

"Something blue" She said, handing me the tiara. I stared at it, my eyes wide and tears spilling down my cheeks. She took it and put it on.

"Something old." She put the veil on. My cousin Angie came in. She was holding her garter.

"Something borrowed." Angie went under my huge poofy dress, and put on the garter, me giggling the whole time. My mom went and got the Cole Haan shoebox.

"And something new." I finished. My mother smiled as she pulled out the Cole Haan "Air Ceci" peep toe bridal pumps. She put them down in front of me, and I slipped my feet into them. I sighed and turned around; mascara was going down my face. I laughed. Angie giggled and wiped my cheeks then re-did my makeup before putting the veil over my face.

"You look beautiful. Your father would have been so happy for you." My mother said. I looked up at her and hugged her. Angie's cell phone rang.

"Its time." Angie said. She gave me my bouquet of purple roses, with a white silk ribbon. I held it and she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she smiled and left the room. My mother linked arms with me and we made our way down the aisle. My bridesmaids were there. Even Dylan and Star?! She grinned, her brown silky straight hair shining and green eyes glistening. Star smiled her hazel-green filling with tears. I smiled back at them.

The bridesmaids were wearing lavender short dresses, with a silk purple ribbon at the waist tying a small bow at the side. Dylan or Princess Destinee as she is now was wearing a medieval purple maid-of-honor dress. I faced Edward and the minister started talking. I stared at Edward, wishing he were Cam. I don't love Edward. I never did. And I never will.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." As the minister said those words, the doors of the church opened.

"I OBJECT!"

* * *

;]

Reviews are lovely.


	12. So Far, So Great

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =]

R&R

* * *

So Far, So Great

Everyone gasped. There he was. The man I love. Cam Fisher. With…the whole school behind him?! _What the-?_

I glanced at Edward. He tilted his head towards Cam, as if saying 'Go ahead. Go marry him.' I grinned and hugged him. Then I ran down the aisle towards Cam and he ran towards me. Then we kissed. Everyone from America cheered and clapped. When we pulled away I turned around and looked at everyone else.

My mother was clapping and crying, everyone in England was shocked too but was also cheering.

"I thought you said we were too young to get married." I whispered to him, my eyes searching his for an answer.

"I'm not going to sit back and let the girl I love get married to someone else." He smiled, his eyes shimmering with love.

We laughed and went towards the altar. Everyone else that came with Cam filled the rest of the seats. Cam was even wearing a suit. I could just die right there and then, at how sexy he looked.

(A/N: Okay so skip all the other stuff and let us get to the end.)

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. Cam stared at me and kissed me quickly but passionately. Then we grinned as people cheered and clapped and threw flower petals. We ran down the aisle, outside and faced the press but we pushed through them. Then so did everyone else. I held Cam back. I held up one finger, indicating that I'll only take a second. I turned around.

"Are you ready girls?!" I yelled. The girls screamed. I turned around again and looked over my shoulder. The girls were pushing and fighting to get a good standing place. I threw the bouquet over my head. I turned and saw who got it. Star. Star got it. She was shocked. She giggled nervously as the other girls clapped.

"Star!" Derrick called out. He approached her. "Listen. I was wondering if you had an answer for me after the other night when I asked you and after you broke up with Harris." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth; lowering his head but raising his eyes to look at Star like he was looking over sunglasses. Every girl from BOCD's jaw dropped. Including Stars. She just kissed him. Everyone cheered again and Cam tugged on my arm. I got inside the limo with him.

"YAY!" I cheered. He laughed.

"You're queen now. You gotta live here. I guess I do too. Since y'know. I'm king and all that jazz." He said. I just kissed him. He looked confused.

"No. We don't have to live here until we finish high school." I said grinning.

"Your mom said that?" He asked looking shocked.

"No. I'm Queen. I can do whatever I want." I grinned. We both laughed as the limo drove us into the sunset and to the reception.

_Back in America_

Cam now lives with me. I admire my ring every single day and ignore Claire and her glares. Everyone in BOCD label us "The Most Adorable King and Queen of BOCD" I giggled when I heard that. It was so cute. Star and Derrick are stronger than ever and Claire's is on the Z-list. Hehe. The Z-list.

"Hey Massie. What's your last name now? Fisher right? That's so cute!" Allie-Rose Singer asked me the day Cam and I got back the day after the wedding. All day I've been getting compliments and comments about me being Queen and being married. My face hurt from smiling and saying 'Thank you'. Cam whisked me away before I could finish talking to Allie. He held me by the waist.

"She is so annoying. I swear she just babbled on and on about how the wedding and reception was amazing." He whispered. I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Claire sitting by herself picking at her food. She looked terrible! She had dull, bloodshot eyes, her hair was all over the place and she was pale. "Sweetie, I'll be right back." Cam said then went over to Claire.

I sat down with my friends and glanced at Claire and Cam. He held her hand in his and she looked like she was going to cry. She looked down and shook her head. Cam gave her a pleading look. She nodded and Cam smiled. He hugged her and when he left, she began eating more. I gave Cam a tell-me-what's-going-awn look.

He smiled and whispered in my ear, " I was just worried. It is my kid too." I felt my stomach get in a knot. _It is my kid too. It is my kid too. _Cam sounded happy that Claire was pregnant with his child. He should be serious and upset with himself for being so irresponsible. But instead he was the complete opposite.

I had forgotten Claire was pregnant. With my husbands child. Oh my Gawd.

* * *

I had re-write this ending. People were saying making Claire nice was a bad move =)

Sorry the chapter was so short =/ I'll give you guys a longer, drama filled one next time =)

REVIEW!


	13. Crash My Party

New chapter. =] Sorry I'm such a sucky updater =/

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique. I don't own any clothes here (I WISH). And I don't own Cinderella. =]

R&R

* * *

Crash My Party

"Massie!" Cam called me from downstairs but I didn't answer because I really didn't feel like it. It's been two months since we got married. It's May. Springtime. I love the springtime. And plus, prom's around the corner. "Massie! It's time to go!" I sighed. We were meeting his new best friend Claire at the park. I know, it's unbelievable. I still hate her no matter what he says. And she knows that too. Everyone else think her being pregnant has made her nicer, a lot more outgoing, and friendlier. Pfft! As if! I'm the only one looking through her act and she knows it. That's why we keep our distance. No matter how much Cam tries to bring us together.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror and rated my self a 9.8 at least. I was wearing a white jersey top, with embroidery and sequin details with a 6-button closure at split V-neck. I paired it with a houndstooth miniskirt by RL, Christian Loubiton black leather pumps, and a Chloe zip file handbag in black. My hair was in loose curls and my make-up was natural. I had decided to dye my hair the chestnut brown I had when I wore the wig because it looked beautiful on me. I headed downstairs and saw Cam. He smiled at me and tapped his watch as if we were running out of time. I giggled and grabbed his waiting hand. We headed towards his car and I got into the passenger seat.

"Why do we have to meet Kuh-laire at the park again?" I said with annoyance. He noticed my tone of voice so he gave me an irritated look.

"Massie. I know we had issues with Claire but please, she has changed! Give her a chance." Cam pleaded as he drove out of the driveway and onto the street. I rolled my eyes.

"The day she turns nice is the day she dies." I said my arms crossed across my chest. Cam slammed on the brakes. I lurched forward in the same position.

"MASSIE! Why would you said that!?" He yelled, oblivious to the honking horns. I exhaled and shrugged.

"There are a lot of angry people back there. I suggest you get a move on." I replied flatly. He stared at me in disbelief then continued his drive to the park in complete silence. When we got there, we both walked together, hand-in-hand to the apple tree where Claire was sitting under on a blanket. She was wearing a white Cherokee dress, and her gladiator sandals were sitting next to her along with her black hobo bag.

"Claire!" Cam called out, jogging to her. She flashed him a grin and he helped her get up. Her stomach was fairly big. They hugged a friendly hug and she smiled at me, heading over to give me a friendly hug, which I know she didn't want to do.

"It's very nice to see you both. Isn't it a beautiful day?" She asked brightly, her sea-blue eyes glistening.

"Yeah it is. I see you're in great mood Claire." I said pointedly. I tilted my head to the side. She laughed.

"Of course! I have great news." She grinned.

"Really? Well, what is it?" Cam asked. She motioned for us to see down on the blanket with her. I laid my legs in front of me because of my miniskirt. Cam sat cross-legged. Claire sat with her legs out in front of her like I was sitting and she sighed.

"Okay. So I went to get my sonogram. And…"She grinned. Cam stared at her, begging her to continue.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed. Cam's face lit up and they both got all excited and happy. Oh, joy. This is a very nice day. I sighed as they chatted about what they're going to buy and all that.

Weightless

"Massie!" Cam called my name from downstairs once again that day. "Claire's on her way!" Oh yeah. She is coming for dinner. I sighed and smoothed my dress. It was a Derek Lam strapless silk-chiffon dress with frayed ruffles. It was dark red and very sexy on my body. I slipped my dainty feet into my Tory Burch black heels. I slid on a red headband and left my chocolate curls loose and elegant. I put on red lipstick with clear gloss over it and put my M.A.C mascara on. I heard the door downstairs opening and closing and two voices greeting each other. Bitch's here. I headed downstairs and smiled at Claire. I agreed to at least be nice tonight.

"Claire. Welcome to our home." I said, giving her a small hug. Uch. She grinned.

"Wow. It's been so long since I've lived here. You've really prettied up the place." Claire said.

"Thanks." Cam replied. He held her chair out for her. I walked over to my chair and he just sat in his. I stared at him and he stared back.

"Aren't you going to sit?" He asked. I clenched my jaw and sat down. This'll be over soon. "So, Claire. What are we going to name the baby?" He asked. I stayed quiet.

"Hmm. I like the name Cassandra and Lacey." Claire said, drinking some of her apple juice.

"I like Lillian." Cam said. They both thought silently.

"How about you name her Cassandra Lillian Fisher? You can call her Cassie or Lili for short." I said. I instantly regretted it. Cam and Claire looked at each other, faces happy, mouths opened. They high-fived. I high-fived my forehead.

"Mass that's great!" Claire exclaimed. "Thanks!" She said.

"No problem." I muttered. The rest of the dinner, I stayed quiet as Cam and Claire discussed their beautiful unborn daughter. Then I realized it. I couldn't believe it either. I was jealous of Claire. I was jealous of Claire and Cam because even though they're not married, they have an unborn daughter and they act as though they are married.

*xxx*

The next morning as I got ready for school, Cam popped his head in my closet.

"Hey, do you mind if we pick Claire up on our way to school?" Cam asked. I buttoned my J Brand white jeans with the rip at the knees and shrugged.

"Sure. She can come." I said flatly.

"Mass…" He said warningly. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a small smile. He had a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered, stretching it out. He sighed and left the room. I turned back to my closet and groaned. I know he was only trying to help but I just hated that girl so much. I slipped on my strapless silk top with ruffles at top and bottom hems and peacock feathers at bust. It was too cute and it was a bright blue. I slipped on my gold chain heels, grabbed my ane Von Furstenberg gold chain-linked hobo bag, and was out the door. My loose curls swung behind me. I drank some of the orange juice that Jocelyn put out for me and smiled when I finished it.

"Star!" I called out, walking towards the front door and waving bye to Jocelyn. "We're leaving!" Then a very reckless Star came tumbling down the stairs. I laughed. She breathed heavily. I laughed harder.

"Stoppit!" She whacked my arm. I held it and laughed in pain. She smirked.

"Adios Mami!" She said then dragged me out. She was wearing the same exact outfit as me but her top was in violet and her sandals her silver instead of gold. We had planned it that way. It was Spirit Week so today was Twin Day. I slid in the passenger seat and she slid in the back of our black BMW.

"We're getting Kuh-laire today." I rolled my eyes at her and she groaned. Cam sent us both daggers. We shrugged.

"Hey, I never liked her and you know that. I don't care if every fucking other person thinks she all nice and shit. Trust me Claire is never nice. Unless she decides to loosen up." Star said. I high-fived her. Cam shook his head and sighed, pulling out of the driveway.

"Baby, please listen to us! We are telling you the truth." I pleaded.

"I don't believe this. People change guys! Claire changed! I don't care what anyone else thinks. She's carrying my daughter-"

"Oh it's a girl?" Star asked dumbly. I know she was watching from the staircase last night. I laughed. Cam shook his head.

"Rude. Anyways, She's carrying my daughter Cassandra-"

"Oh my God! You guys named it?!" Star squealed with sarcasm. I bursted into hysterics. Cam fumed.

"I need to be there for my child. Even if Claire and I aren't together. We have to both be there for her. So, I'm playing my part." He finally said.

"Ohh. So you're acting?" Star asked. I was hysterically laughing so hard, my face turned red and tears were going down my face. We pulled up in front of Claire's house.

"OH SHIT! OH HELL NO! THE BITCH IS COOOOMMMINNGGG!!! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs and pretended to take off her seat belt and get out the car. I was laughing so hard, I was silently laughing and my sides were in pain. Claire waddled to the car. The sight made me laugh even harder. Star giggled.

"She looks like a penguin." Star said. She shut her mouth when Claire hopped in. I clamped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh anymore but I couldn't help myself so I tried my hardest.

"Good morning." Claire said brightly, smiling.

"Good morning Claire." Cam said nicely. Star nodded at her. I waved a hand. Cam started driving.

"Cam. I have great news!" Claire said. Oh fabulous. More 'great' news.

"What happened?" Cam asked excitedly.

"I bought the house!" She squealed.

"Really? That's great!" Cam exclaimed. I mimicked him and made sure, only Star saw me. She bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Yup! It's a fairly big house, but not a mansion and it's in a quiet neighborhood close by. Only like a 30-minute drive. It has a big backyard and a lot of space in the house. So she'll have a lot of fun places to run around." Claire explained. Cam grinned.

"That's great Claire!" Cam said. I rolled my eyes in sync with Star's. Soon we wear at school. I kissed Cam before leaving with Star to meet up with Dylan.

"Hey guys!" Dylan waved us over. She was with the boys. Star ran to her boyfriend and kissed him. I hugged Dylan. I waved to the other boys.

"Hey Mass." They all replied. I saw Claire and Cam at the schools steps, laughing and talking. I was hit with a wave of jealousy.

"Don't worry Block. If he tries something stupid, we'll punch him out." Derrick said, smiling. He still called me Block even though my last name is now Fisher. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, and if that prego slut tries to do some type of weird shit, we'll rip her hair out." Star said. I grinned.

"Aww! GROUP HUG!" I exclaimed holding my arms out. Everyone scooted in for a hug. When they got out, they all shuddered.  
"I'm going to find my girlfriend." Josh said heading off the direction where Alicia was waiting, reading a book, sitting on the steps. It surprised me really, since she was the one who found out that I was Princess Madeline. Well, Queen Madeline now. She has changed and so has Kristen. But not Claire. Definitely not Claire. Everyone else in our tight little group knows it. Right?

*xxx*

Star, Dylan, and I were shopping for prom dresses. The theme was Heaven. That means the colors had to be white, ivory, lavender, and turquoise. Perfect. I looked gorgeous in all. I had found this adorable turquoise short dress. It was strapless and had a silk bow at the bust with a beaded top. It was short and poofy. I fell in love. But then I found another dress. It was short, poofy, and strapless. It was lavender with a wide belt at the waist with different colored jewels and there was different colored beads going across the dress. I also fell in love. Argh. I can't decide.

"Guys, what do you think?" Star came out in a turquoise, Cinderella type dress with beads going down the dress. Dylan and I clapped. "I'm going to try the others." She then disappeared back behind the curtains. Dylan twirled in her floor length white beaded dress. It had a silk bow at the back. She looked gorgeous.

"Buy it." I said. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Buy it!" I told her. She giggled.

"Fine!" She said then went back to change. Star came out with the longer version of my short, poofy lavender dress. We both stared at each other then bursted out laughing.

"Neither of us look good in this." She said. I agreed. We both went back to change. I then saw the best dress ever. I walked over to it and picked it up. I grinned. This is my prom dress.

"Guys! I found my prom dress!" I spun around and saw Star twirling in the most beautiful dress ever. It made Cinderella's look butt ugly. It was major Cinderella-ish and it was white and lavender. Beads surround the satin trimming the strapless neckline with vertically shirred tulle to the empire. Embroidered midriff meets the tulle, ball gown skirt. It was gorgeous. We all grinned. Then we cheered. We found the perfect prom dresses. Prom, here we come!

* * *

Sorry its like half-filler and kinda short but I tried my best =] more drama coming soon!

REVIEW.


	14. All The Way Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Pinkberry or the Clique.

=) R&R

* * *

All The Way Up

After we bought our ah-mazing prom dresses, we walked out the store into the huge mall, our arms linked.

"Let's go get Pinkberry!" Dylan suggested. Star and I shrugged and then we were off to the small, green store. It was like they were literally going green.

"Hello. Welcome to Pinkberry! May I take your order?" The girl at the counter said. She had her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and there was chocolate at the side of her lip. Star bit her lip and looked away.

"Sure. I'll have a…medium original with strawberries, and fruity pebbles!" She said. Star and I gave her a look. She grinned and shrugged. Star stifled a laugh while I giggled in my palm.

"Alright. Name?" The girl asked.

"Dylan."

"Okay. That's 5.40." (A/N: IDK if that's the exact price. I went to Pinkberry with my sister and we both had the same thing, and it came out to be 10.87 so I just divided it by two, and rounded it. xD) After Dylan paid, I went up.

"I have a medium original with mangoes and strawberries." I said. "And my name is _Massie_. M-A-S-S-I-E." I smiled sweetly at her. She blinked in confusion.

"Okay. That'll be 5.40." When she spoke, I was hit with a wave of chocolate taco breath. I blinked as my eyes started to water and just gave her the money and went off the bar, not bothering to take my receipt. I watched as Star tried her hardest not to laugh. I grabbed Star's order since she took forever to pay and got her a spoon and napkin.

"Thank you. And may I be frank? You need a napkin to that off your face and like a thousand tic-tacs. Bye!" She said then we ran off to leave the girl standing there with her mouth wide. After we got out, we laughed so hard.

"Ehmagawd. Her breath was nasty! I swear I feel bad for her." Dylan said. I nodded then punched Star's arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Star said. But I didn't answer. A certain blonde girl was waving at me from the candy store. She was wearing a DKNY Maternity Rayon Viscose dress, Giuseppe Zanotti snake print gladiators, and she was holding a Michael Kors Glazed Python-Embossed leather tote. I gulped and scowled at her. A mischievous look was in her eyes but there was a bright smile on her lips. Then when she saw my scowl, the mischievous glint in her eyes went on her face and she winked at me before stalking off.

"Mass, are you okay?" I heard Dylan say. I turned to her and nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right back and I'll catch up with you in the parking lot!" I said, before going the direction where Claire went. When I got to the food court, I found her sitting with a boy at a table. He had a blonde hair, navy blue eyes and a wicked smile. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up to me and that stupid, innocent look on her face.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She looked at the boy and he smiled and nodded at her. She got up and we went to an empty table a couple tables away.  
"Listen, Kuh-laire. I'm just going to get down to the point. My friends and I are not fooled by your little 'nice' act. If you do something to Cam, I will seriously hurt you. Remember like I did the last time we got into a fight?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She had that mischievous look on her face again.

"Whatever could you be talking about Massie?" Claire said with a evil smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you weren't all of a sudden a little Miss Goody Two-Shoes. I knew you were hatching up a plan." The whole I whisper-rambled, she shook her head.

"Poor little Massie. I feel so sorry for you. You think you have everything pinned down and you know exactly what I'm going to do." Claire scoffed.

"Yes I do! You're going to run off with Cam's daughter not even letting him as much _see_ her! And that guy over there you're with, you're going to make your daughter think that's her new daddy!" I told her. She smirked.

"Y'know. That's not that bad. I like that plan. But it's not what I'm going to do." Claire said. My eyebrows collided.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What the hell is she going to do? She sighed and looked at me with deep eyes. Then I realized it.

"Massie, it's best you leave now." She smiled softly. Almost looking sorry and understanding. I stumbled out of my chair; I was looking at her like she was a monster.

"Why? Why would you even think of doing that?!" I yelled at her. People were staring. She sighed. I shook my head and tear started going down my face. I turned, and then ran.

*xxx*

**CPOV:**

I watched as she ran up the escalators and out of sight. I shook my head and giggled. Thank Gawd for Dial L or I would be a terrible actress. I went back to my table and sat across from Travis.

"What happened?" He asked. I grinned.

"She thinks I'm going to get an abortion." I whispered. Then we both snickered.

"Nice one. She'll never see it coming." He said. I smirked.

"I better get to Cam's before she does." I said.

"We'll take my car." He grinned. We both got up and rushed out to the parking lot, I had to waddle a bit but I didn't complain. Once we were in his car, we zoomed off. We were much faster than the limo. When we got at the Fisher Estate, I gave Travis a kiss on the cheek and got out.

"See you at prom." He said then grinned a knowing grin. I laughed.

"Our plan is going to be perfect." I said, slamming the door then walking up the stairs. I rang the doorbell and Cam opened the door.

"Hey Claire!" He said happily.

"Cammie!" I squealed the hugged him. We both went inside.

"So, when are you going to move in the new house?" Cam asked.

"Um, in about a week or two. I'm still moving furniture over there." I said. He nodded. He took me to the kitchen.

"CAM! CAM!" I heard Massie shouting. Time to act. She came in looking bewildered and crying.

"Massie! Babe, what happened?" Cam comforted and she glared at me. She pushed him away.

"Oh my goodness! Massie are you okay?" I said in my nicest voice.

"What is SHE doing here?" She asked, her voice cold and sharp. I acted like I was hurt.

"Massie be nice!" Cam snapped. "Stop fighting with her! What is wrong with you?"

"SHE'S GOING TO GET AN ABORTION!" Massie yelled. Everyone in the room froze.

"Massie." I said softly. "What are you talking about? I would never do that." Cam looked at Massie expressionless.

"You told me at the mall!" Massie shouted.

"Massie! I haven't seen you all day!" I protested. She laughed.

"Massie. Stop it." Cam said, his voice stone cold.

"Cam! She is lying! She's still evil! Like she had always been!" Massie said. I started to 'cry'.

"Claire. Don't cry, please." Cam said. He walked over to hug me. I pushed him away. Massie looked at him in disgust and disbelief.

"Fine. If you want to believe that Massie. Believe it. I don't care anymore." I sobbed and walked away. She scoffed.

"Claire! Please!" I heard Cam shouting, but I was too busy wiping away my 'tears' to turn around. I hopped back in the passenger seat of Travis's car and smiled at him.

"I can't wait till she's out of the picture." I smiled at Travis. "With the scenario that happened inside, there's going to be a fight." Travis chuckled.

"Little cuz, you are going to be happy to call me your big cousin once prom's over." Travis said, backing out the driveway.

"I know. I already am." I grinned.

*xxx*

**MPOV:**

I ran to the limo. Star and Dylan kept asking me what was wrong but I ignored them and told Isaac to drop them off first then leave me. I couldn't bare to tell them. So, I sat quietly while they rubbed my back and said comforting words. When we got to the estate, I told Star to go straight upstairs. She did as she was told and I barged inside.

"CAM! CAM!" I shouted, running around looking for him. I found him in the kitchen. I bursted into tears and ran into his open arms, his face bewildered and worried.

"Massie! Babe, what happened?" Cam comforted me and I saw Claire sitting there, looking all worried and innocent. I glared at her and pushed Cam away.

"Oh my goodness! Massie are you okay?" She said in her 'nice' voice. Pfft. Bitch.

"What is SHE doing here?" I asked, my voice sharp as razors and ice cold. She looked 'hurt'.

"Massie be nice!" Cam snapped. "Stop fighting with her! What is wrong with you?" He instantly changed from worried to mad.

"SHE'S GOING TO GET AN ABORTION!" I yelled. Everyone in the room froze. I was panting.

"Massie." Claire said softly. "What are you talking about? I would never do that." Cam looked at me, his face expressionless. He then looked disappointed.

"You told me at the mall!" I shouted at her.

"Massie! I haven't seen you all day!" Claire protested. I laughed. This was so funny.

"Massie. Stop it." Cam said, his voice stone cold.

"Cam! She is lying! She's still evil! Like she had always been!" I said. Claire started to 'cry'.

"Claire. Don't cry, please." Cam said. He walked over to hug her. My mouth dropped. What. The. Claire pushed him away.

"Fine. If you want to believe that Massie. Believe it. I don't care anymore." She sobbed and walked away. I scoffed

"Claire! Please!" Cam shouted after her. He sighed and looked at me.

"Massie. I know you hate her. But an abortion? Why?" He said. "Why do you have steep so slow?!" He shouted. I sighed and shook my head.

"But Cam-"

"No Massie. I don't want to hear it." He said then marched upstairs. I groaned.

"ARGH!" I ran outside and lied down on the hammock. There, I cried my heart out. Then I remembered something. Something from when I first got here.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well this is your room!" Judi told me. The room was pink and blue. I disliked it immediately. I hated the color pink. Hated it, hated it, hated it! I liked blue a little but I mostly loved purple. Purple was my favorite color. We went through the whole house. We finally went to the backyard. Outside was Star, Claire and some little boy with red hair. They were digging something by a tree._

"_Star, Claire, and Todd! What are you kids up to?!" Judi shouted marching over to the trio. I pretended to not be interested and looked around. There was something that looked like a barn but had "Spa" written on top of the doors. There was a pool but it was covered with plastic. There was also a house in the back. A boy who was by the gates caught my attention. He had jet-black hair, a black leather jacket and EHMAGAWD! He had a blue eye and a green eye. I had never seen a cuter boy. He looked my way and smiled. I smiled back. I found myself blushing. Claire then ran into his arms and he started to chuckle. I rolled my eyes again and went into the house._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I gasped. I rolled over and got on my knees in front of the tree. I couldn't dig with my fingernails. Ew. I ran back inside and called out for Jocelyn. She came quickly.

"Jocelyn, could you get me a shovel?" I asked. Jocelyn looked confused but nodded and went to get it. She handed me a garden shovel. "Thank you!" I said then ran back out before she could reply. I kneeled in front of the tree again and started to dig and dig. I finally got a box out. It was silver. I unclasped the box and inside were prized possessions of Star, Claire, and that little red-haired boy.

* * *

Uh-oh. What are Travis and Claire planning? =)

Reviews would make me a very happy girl.

=)


End file.
